Beating Your Cousin To It
by GrimGrave
Summary: The gang is having a sleepover at Konata s place for the weekend, leaving Konata hoping to catch the tsundere s heart. But what if a certain cousin is on the same mind-set? KagaYuta.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Lucky Star or the characters, and I do not make any money out of this. Okay? Great!_

"Talking" _´Thinking / Flashback´_

**Beating Your Cousin To It**

Summer time. Friday afternoon. The classes at Ryoo High was soon at an end; students and teachers alike was just waiting for the bell to ring, to signal that they were free, with a weekend to finally relax and have fun. Much like what was going on in the head of a small-stature otaku.

The minutes ticked away ever so slowly, but soon enough; there it was. The freedom-signal!

"Yatta! Schools over!" The otaku, known as Konata Izumi shouted as she immediately packed what little notes she had and dashed out of the classroom. As she kept sprinting, she met up with her target; the purple-haired, tsundere known as Kagami Hiiragi.

"Kagamin-samaaaaaaaa~~! Today is the day! You haven't forgotten have you?" Konata exclaimed with enthusiasm as she smiled widely. Only to pout playfully when she lightly got smacked on the head.

"Drop the `sama` part, haven't I told you that enough? And no I have not forgotten. But me and Tsuaksa have to get home and grab our stuff first before head over to your place for the weekend-sleepover."

"Of course Kagamin. Just make sure to bring the most important stuff."

"Yeah yeah, I know, jeez. Toothbrush, pyjamas, a videogame or two-"

"Oh no no no! I was referring to your notes of your homework!" Konata said with a casual smile. Kagami only stared at her with a passive look.

"…"

***Bump***

And her fist connected to Konata´s head once again.

"Owwie.."

I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Said Kagami with a rather serious tone, before noticing Miyuki and Tsukasa heading over to them. It looked like they had recently held hands, but Kagami just shrugged it off.

As the four friends just walked out of the main building, they came across another friendly face.

"Oh, Yu-chan, konnichiwa~" Konata said casually with a smile, waving at her younger cousin.

Said cousin turned her head and smiled brightly, waving back at Konata. Before shifting gaze to one particular girl in the group.

Her pigtails danced with the wind. The purple hair almost dazzling in the evening light.

Yutaka blushed and quickly looked away, or rather, down at the ground. The other girls walked up to her.

"Heya Yu-chan~ All set for the weekend?" Konata asked.

"H-hai! Uncle Sojiro helped me with the grocery shopping yesterday so its alright." A nervous Yutaka said with a smile. Konata simply nodded in return. The now five girls walked out of the school grounds, with Konata and Yutaka getting home to the Izumi household and Kagami and Tsukasa to the Hiiragi household, while Miyuki went home by herself. But she would see her friends later anyway.

At the Izumi household, Konata and Yutaka had gotten home and getting comfortable, both sighing in relief that it finally was weekend.

"So, Yu-chan… Have you invited Minami over?" Konata suddenly said, with her infamous cat-grin. Yutaka only smiled and nodded.

"Hai! I did. And she didn't have any plans for the weekend, so she'll come!" Yutaka said happily.

"Oouh, sounds pleasant Yu-chan~ Glad she could make it."

Yutaka sighed inwardly. _´Its Kagami-sempai that I'm more excited about…´_

Yutaka thought. She had since a few months back realized that she liked girls. Though the means of how she came to realize it was not the easy way. While borrowing her cousin's computer, she had accidentally managed to find some rather… Not-so-subtle hentai yuri games.

A part of the young girl's innocence had vanished that day.

Luckily, Minami Iwasaki, Yutaka´s closest friend, had been with her, and while still as shocked as the small girl, she had been able to gently "wrap" the whole yuri thing in, with a good explanation, therefore lessen the blow.

Around a month after that, Yutaka had confessed to Minami of how she liked girls, after much thought and absorbing of the whole computer-event. While still uncertain, she had at least gotten the support of her best friend. Minami were straight, but they remained friends nevertheless.

It was only a few weeks after that, that the small, shy girl had noticed her cousin's friend with the purple hair and pigtails. Now, Kagami and Yutaka had met before a few times and chatted. One could even consider them friends.

But what Yutaka did not know at the time, was that Kagami became her love-interest, starting out small with shooting glances at her more often, to slowly growing with trying to talk to her more, like when she visited Konata.

Only a few weeks ago had it become so clear that she admitted it to herself. She had fallen for Kagami. A senior at her school. A girl. And, sadly.. The love-interest of her cousin.

"Hey, Yu-chan? Could you help me carrying down the spare futons? Dad already left for his trip this weekend." Konata said out of the blue as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs.

"H-hai!" Was all Yutaka said before hurrying after her cousin.

Around an hour later, the Hiiragi twins and Miyuki met by chance on the last bit to the Izumi household.

"I'm so excited; a whole weekend together with friends only, and no parents." Tsukasa giggled, joined in by Miyuki.

Kagami only sighed lightly, but smiled nonetheless. "Indeed, its not that often we all hang out together for more than just a day." Miyuki said calmly, with her moe-smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Its gonna be great! But Konata probably just want to copy my homework again. Sooner or later, mark my words!" Kagami exclaimed, leaving Miyuki and Tsukasa giggling as they walked behind the pigtailed girl. They exchanged glances, with reddening cheeks, and nodded smiling at each other.

"Ah, here we are!" Miyuki said happily. The trio walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After just a few seconds, the door opened up, with a nervous Yutaka wearing a red, long-sleeved t-shirt with black stripes and blue shorts with white socks.

_´Oh my.. She's so… Adorable! Wait, what?´_ Kagami thought.

"Oh Yukata-chan! Konbanwa!" Kagami said with a happy tone, waving slightly as she was joined in by Tsukasa and Miyuki as well. The shy, short girl could only blush upon the eye contact .

"K-K-Konbanwa Kagami-sempai, Miyuki-sempai, Tsukasa-sempai.."

"By all means Yukata-chan, call us by our names. You're our friend's cousin after all." Miyuki said with a hearty giggle.

"Yeah, no need for you to add `sempai` after our names. We won't mind!" A grinning Kagami said. Yutaka could only blush further upon seeing Kagami grin like that.

"Please, come in! Onee-chan is at the living room with Minami-chan, setting up her game consoles."

The three girls smiled and nodded, as they walked in and took off their shoes before marching in to the living room. Where a over-enthusiastic Konata tried to explain the greatness of the Wii to a puzzled Minami.

"Ooh! You guys made it just in time! Help me set this up and we'll get MK up and running!" Konata said happily with sparkling eyes, leaving Minami to sigh with relief. She walked over to her best friend and classmate.

"Yutaka…"

"Hai, Minami-chan?"

"Don't leave me alone with your cousin again. _Ever_."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later.<p>

On the floor in front of the TV, Konata, Miyuki, Yutaka and Kagami was playing Mario Kart for the Wii. With Kagami and Yutaka for the blue team, and Konata and Miyuki for the red team; the score was pretty even, and they were on the last race.

Yutaka on the other hand had difficulties with playing; sitting right next to Kagami was not exactly making her calm at this point.

"Come on Yutaka-chan! We can win this if we just focus!" Shouted Kagami excited.

"I-I'm trying!" The small girl exclaimed, both slightly frustrated but mostly happily. After all, she was sitting so close to her interest of love. Meaning that she were not only unfocused on her driving, but the items that she eventually got. Randomly pressing a button, Yutaka´s character suddenly boosted up in speed, while knocking Konata´s character over much to said cousin's shock.

"Miyuki, watch out! Yu-chan got a star! Watch out!"

"What do you mean Izumi-san?" Before Miyuki got her answer, her character got knocked to the side as Yutaka´s character drove by, now in first place.

"Oh dear." Miyuki giggled.

"Awesome Yutaka-chan! We'll win for sure!"

"Huh? We do?" Said an confused Yutaka. "Oh, w-we do! Yatta~"

Kagami could only grin playfully at the redhead. _´She kinda cute when she's confused like that. Watching her face all blushed and panicking, with that small stature..´_

_´…. Hiiragi Kagami. Did you honestly just think THAT, about your friend's younger cousin?´_

While mentally scolding herself, Kagami didn't pay any attention to the game, causing her to drive her character out of the track, thus loosing time as Konata and Miyuki drove past her.

Luckily, Yutaka had already managed to get to the finish line, thus securing the victory for the red team.

"Kagamin, what happened? You just drove right out of the track ahahaha!"

"S-shut up Konata! I just got caught up with my thoughts, that's all!"

"Uhuu? What kind of thoughts?" Konata crawled over towards Kagami, past Miyuki.

"None of your business! Lets just play another game.."

"Fu fu fu, my tsundere is blushing; how cute~"

***Bump***

Konata pouted as another fist connected to her head lightly. Kagami was not amused.

Meanwhile, Yutaka, accompanied by Minami, got up and went to the kitchen, which didn't go unnoticed by the purple-haired tsundere.

"Ah, Yutaka-chan! Are you by any chance going to the kitchen?"

Yutaka blushed right on the spot, slowly turning around. "H-Hai..?"

"Cool, would you be kind and fetch me one of the soda cans from the fridge?"

"H-Hai! Of course K-Kagami!" Yutaka beamed up; even if it was not much, it was still a verbal exchange between her and her romance. Minami only smiled and patted the smaller girl on the shoulder as they walked off.

_´She's really kind… Hard to believe she and Konata are related..´_ Kagami mused to herself.

"Ne, Kagamiiin… Why don't you smile like that towards me?" Konata playfully whined, leaving the tsundere to frown slightly.

"Because you're hardly that kind towards me, now are you?" Kagami threw back in mock anger, snickering. Konata just pouted some more.

"How cold, Kagamin.. I just express myself differently."

Yutaka and Minami reached the kitchen, when the smaller girl tugged the sleeve of Minami´s shirt.

"I don't like it…"

"What do you mean, Yutaka?" replied the green-haired girl.

"Konata-oneechan… I don't like how she treat Kagami-sempai sometimes… Even if she just express herself differently from the rest."

Minami only nodded, while gently patting Yutaka´s shoulder reassuringly.

"You'll get your chance this weekend Yutaka, hang in there. I'll help you every bit of the way.

Yutaka looked at Minami with a wide smile. "Arigatou…"

Minami only nodded with a smile, as the two got the soda cans and some snacks to take back to the living room.

Konata had sneaked up on Kagami again, hugging her arm. While behind them at the kotatsu, sat Miyuki and Tsukasa, giggling at the other two while as secretly as possible holding hands, their fingers entwined.

Yutaka and Minami share a look; this is gonna be a long night.

Almost striking midnight, the majority of the girls decided that sleep was in order, much to Konata´s dissatisfaction.

However, it were still only Saturday tomorrow; plenty of time for more fun then, and on Sunday.

Unknown to the other, both Konata and Yutaka had the similar thought.

_´This is MY chance!´_

It was around that time that Kagami sneezed two times in a row, much to her confusion.

After much waiting and taking turns, the girls were eventually done with brushing their teeth and changing into their pyjamas.

"So Konata, how do we all sleep? I mean, your room is too small to house all of us." Kagami said bluntly. Konata simply grinned.

"I was thinking you and me could sleep in my room, Yu-chan and Minami in Yu-chan´s room, and Tsukasa and Miyuki could sleep in the living room."

Kagami only gave the otaku a puzzled look. "You do know that we could fit at least two more people in your room, right? And why do -I- have to be the one sleeping in your room?"

Konata shrugged. "Would get too hot. And because you can't get enough of me, secretly~"

"…"

Yutaka gave Minami an un-secure look. This could be her chance, and right now it was going downhill. Sure, Kagami didn't seem to have that much of an interest in sharing a room with Konata, but as things where, they would most likely end up sharing a room.

Minami gave her friend a reassuring smile. "I got an idea I would like to propose."

Everyone turned to the otherwise quiet girl. "Please tell us, Iwasaki-san." Said a smiling Miyuki.

Minami nodded. "How about three of us write our names on small pieces of paper, fold them, and mix them in a bowl. Then the other three each pick one of the pieces and share rooms with whoever they get."

The girls stared at the green-haired girl, before they (with the exception of Konata) smiled and nodded, giving their approvals.

Kagami, Miyuki, and Minami wrote their names on three small pieces of paper. Folding the pieces to hide the names, they put the papers in a small bowl Konata had gotten for them. Small enough to be covered by a palm, Minami shook the bowl rapidly to mix the papers for about 10 seconds before stopping. She removed her hand and held out the bowl.

Konata, Tsukasa and Yutaka took one piece of paper each. While this wasn't a guarantee for Yutaka to get to share a room with Kagami, it would at least give her a chance.

The three girls unfolded their papers. Minami held her thumbs for Yutaka.

"I got Minami- chan." Said Tsukasa.

Konata looked disappointed. "…I got Miyuki-chan."

Yutaka smiled widely; she almost jumped slightly and said, while trying to suppress her happiness; "I-I got Kagami-sem- uhm, Kagami."

Kagami smiled. Not knowing exactly why, but she was feeling rather.. Relieved? That it was Yutaka she was gonna share a room with. _´Thank Kami-sama for that.. Who knows what Konata would try in my sleep… Huh, Yutaka-chan sure looks cute with that pyjamas.. Waaaait. Hiiragi Kagami. Again? What's wrong with you?´_

Minami smiled quite a bit as well, nodding over to her small stature friend, who mouthed a quiet "Arigatou" towards the green-haired girl.

The night continued on, and the girls began to get to bed. Konata and Miyuki shared Konata´s room (with Miyuki sleeping on a futon) Tsukasa and Minami shared the living room downstairs, and Yutaka and Kagami shared Yutaka´s room. Kagami slept on a futon, much to Yutaka´s frustration, but in the end, there was still a chance.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed. Yutaka still couldn't sleep.<p>

She just kept staring over in Kagami´s direction in the dark. Little did she know that Kagami was staring back in Yutaka´s direction, sleepless as well.

_´Get a grip Kagami! She is your friend's cousin for crying out loud! And younger than you! Granted, not that much, but still! Oh Kami-sama.. How did it get to this?´_

_´Oh yes.. Last winter.._

_Me and Ayano… Together, we, after much talking, decided to explore.. How it felt to be with another.. G-girl.._

_´Damn you Ayano.. Hahah, you turned me into this.´_

_´Not that I can complain.´_

_´After all, I would have lied if I said back then that I wasn't interested.._

_But still.. Of all girls, why Yutaka? She may be shy, and polite.. Well mannered and kind.. And… So.. So…Cute.. Adorable.. Oh Kami, I just want to hug her so much!_

_NO! Bad Kagami! Why -are- you thinking like this? Poor innocent Yutaka would be scared for life!´_

Meanwhile, Yutaka sighed inwardly. This wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would have been.

_´Just sharing a room together wouldn't solve it.. If I just had some of Konata-oneechan´s guts I would be able to strike a conversation.. Or maybe walk up to her, maybe wake her up.. And..´_ Yutaka blushed heavily. _´Eeeep! H-h-hentai!´_

Yutaka broke away from her thoughts when she heard something creaking. She stared in Kagami´s direction, and could tell at least that she had gotten up, and was moving. Was she moving towards her bed, or..?

No. The sounds were headed towards the door. With a few more creaking sounds, the door was opened and Kagami disappeared. Yukata was disheartened, until..

_´I got it! it's a risky long shot, but… Kami-sama, please, watch over me.´_

Yukata got up from her bed.

Meanwhile, down at the kitchen, Kagami had gotten herself a glass of water, drank it, and began to walk up the stairs again. _´This is driving me crazy… I won't be able to sleep at this rate! Knowing that the sweet, adorable Yutaka is in the same room.. With that too-cute pyjamas… Ugh, Kami forbid that Konata ever finds out.. ´_

Kagami entered the room again, as silent as possible, and closed the door. She headed over to her futon and crawled back under the covers when she felt something. There was someone already in the futon!

"KYAAH!" A startled Kagami shrieked. Oddly enough, it did not seem to bother the other girls.

"Eeep! G-G-Gomennasai!"

"Huh? Y..Yutaka-chan? W-why are you in my futon..?"

"G-gomen K-Kagami.. I.. I just.."

At the exact same time, the dark clouds drifted away, and the rays of the moon shined through the window onto the two girls. They could see clearly now; each others eyes, the almost sparkling hair; neither of them said a word upon the now visible eye contact.

They kept on staring, until Yutaka, with a sudden rush of courage, hugged Kagami. Her small arms found their way around the waist of the older girl, and she held on as if her life depended on it.

_´This is my only chance! Be brave Yutaka Kobayakawa!´_

"I like you! I like you! I like you a lot Kagami! I.. I know that I'm only a junior! But I always study hard, and I'm sure I can grow taller if I work on it too! I want to be with you, Kagami!"

The older purple-haired girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Yutaka, Konata´s younger cousin, just say that she wanted to be with _her_ ?

She liked _her_ ?

But..

"Yutaka.. I'm sorry.. But.. You're like a little sister to one of my best friends.. It would be.."

"Kagami! I really, really like you! I don't like how Konata-oneechan treats you sometimes! I want to.. I want to…!"

Yutaka raised her head , and stared into Kagami´s eyes. Then, she took the leap. Lips met lips, a tsundere is puzzled and shocked; the short, shy girl found her courage.

_´This can't be happening! She's kissing me! What will I do? How will Konata react? And my parents? And.. And… Oh, Kami… those lips… They…. Konata. I'm sorry. I've lost to her. This is too much.´_

With that in mind, Kagami wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, much to said girls surprise, and happiness. She started to kiss back, low moans escaping their lips. The moonlight kept on shining.

"Mmh..Ah..aah, K-Kagami.."

"Yutaka…Mmh..mm.."

"Haah..Mmh.. Kagami..I…I got something..Somehting to con..fess.."

"Aah.. What is it..?" The girls talked in between their panting and kissing.

"I.. I'm glad that.. That I got this chance.. Before Konata-oneechan.." Yutaka said, blushing.

Kagami just stared at her in disbelief, before she let out a short laughter.

"You know what? … Me too."

With that, the two continued making out in the futon. The night was young; they could sleep later. Deal with things tomorrow.

At the moment, they were only thinking of each others addicting lips.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yosh! Its done! I must say; I did have a hard time thinking of a good story, as well as back story for these two. Not my best work I admit, but hey.<em>**

**_But I think I pulled it off nicely! …Tho my opinion matters little, I guess.._**

**_Review please! As with the KagaNana fic, if I get enough reviews, I will write more chapters to this. At least one._**

**_GrimGrave, out!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prize Is Claimed**

Birds chirping, sunrays forcing their way through the curtains; it was morning.

Saturday morning to be precise.

The girls slowly woke up in the Izumi household, to a new day of fun; especially a certain blue-haired otaku by the name of Konata Izumi.

She slowly made her way to the kitchen, wearing only a black tank top and shorts. Joining her was Minami, Yutaka, and Kagami. Tsukasa and Miyuki were still asleep

"Ohayou…" Konata slurred, scratching her side.

"Ohayou oneechan!"

Minami only nodded and Kagami replied tiredly. "Ohayou."

"Another awesome day to spend with…..wait for it… gaming!" Konata exclaimed loudly. Minami and Yutaka sweat dropped while Kagami pretty much introduced her palm to her face.

"As much as I can live with spending a weekend indoors, lets NOT play videogames the entire time Konata.."

"Booo… You aren't fun Kagamin… That reminds me, did you three sleep well?"

Minami nodded once more as usual. Kagami and Yutaka both blushed immediately and nodded as well.

"Y-Yeah! I fell asleep immediately!"

"M-Me too!"

Konata raised an eyebrow at the two. "Huh? What's wrong you two?"

"N-Nothing!" The two burst out, leaving Konata puzzled but she ignored it for now.

Meanwhile, as the four girls prepared and ate breakfast, the two missing girls eventually showed up, giggling.

"Ohayou you two! Good thing you turned up, breakfast would have been cold otherwise." Kagami said.

"Gomen oneechan, but it was so warm and cosy…" Tsukasa said with a sheepish smile. Kagami could only smile in return and nod. Soon the two newcomers joined in and they all ate breakfast together.

"Ah, Kagamin, you clumsy eater you~ You got some peanut butter from your toast on you."

"S-shut up! Where is it..?" Kagami used her index finger to try and find said peanut butter. Konata who was sitting in front of her, snickered, and dove under the table, and popped up next to `her` beloved tsundere.

"Silly Kagamin~ Its on your right mouth-corner. Let me get it off you…"

Konata gently grabbed Kagami´s head to turn it so she could lick it off. However, before she could even motion the head to turn towards her, a small blur of red hair appeared right next to the small spot of peanut butter.

_***Chu***_

Yutaka had licked the butter off Kagami´s face with a blush, and quickly returned to eat her own breakfast. Kagami and Konata stared wide-eyed at the small(er) girl, with Kagami recovering faster and smiled.

"T-Thanks Yutaka-chan…"

"M-m-m-my p-p-pleasure.."

Kagami and Yutaka shared a look, both blushing as if they were paid for it. Konata however was frozen in shock, while Miyuki and Tsukasa only stared in surprise at the two. Minami smiled widely at her friend.

_´I see that things turned out fine.. I'm happy for you Yutaka…´_

"…Yu-chan, what did you just…"

"….Uh…I-I like p-peanut b-b-butter…?"

Miyuki clapped her hands together loudly. "Lets continue with what we were doing yesterday, ne?"

"Haai! I want to play games!" Tsukasa exclaimed.

The rest, nodded and brought their plates and glasses to the living room. Along the way, Miyuki threw a reassuring wink at Kagami and Yutaka. They both blushed once more, but smiled nonetheless.

Konata, after slowly dragging herself while staring entirely at Yutaka, turned on the TV and the console, them slumped onto the beanbag.

"Hey, Yu-chan, wanna play M***o K**t again? You against me!"

Yutaka was taken back by how serious her cousin sounded. Even if it was gaming, her life, it was more like.. An angry challenge.

"Uh.. Ehm.. O-okay.."

The two cousins began a race, with only them participating. They began to drive.

"Yosh yosh yosh! Lets see if you can keep up with me Yu-chan!"

Yutaka tried her hardest, successfully keeping up with her cousin. The last lap was on, and Yutaka had managed to take the lead.

"Go Yutaka-chan!" Tsukasa eagerly shouted. Miyuki giggled and gently inched closer to the short-haired twin.

Minami simply held her thumbs and calmly cheered. "Looking good Yutaka… You can do it.."

Konata on the other hand was rather furious about the whole thing. She every now and then threw looks over at Kagami and / or Yutaka.

"Gah, not fair! Kagami, do me a favour and distract Yu-chan for me!"

"Eeeh?"

"Konata, that's hardly fair at all you know." Suddenly, it struck Kagami. Her lips turned into a smirk. "On second thought, alright."

"K-Kagami-sempai..?"

Grinning, Kagami scooted over so she sat right behind Yutaka. She nudged Yutaka´s side with her index fingers, before slowly letting them trail up and down, until they reached her neck. Yutaka was ticklish, but laugh she did not. She could only let out a low, soft moan as an reaction to Kagami´s touch.

Which of course made Konata tear her gaze away from the screen and onto the two. The others were confused and surprised, with the exception of Minami who let out a giggle.

"..That's… That's now what.. I meant…" Was all Konata could say, oblivious that Yutaka wasn't as distracted as she ought to be, and thereby won the race.

"Oh..? Y-Yatta! I w-won!"

"Good for you Yutaka-chan!" Kagami patted the smaller girl on the head, ruffling her hear playfully. Yutaka giggled with reddened cheeks.

Konata shifted gaze from the two, and the screen. "Huh? But wha- … How.. No way! Not fair, y-you were supposed to be helping me Kagamin…"

Kagami sneered at Konata. "Serves you right."

"Meanie, Kagamin.."

Yutaka laughed a bit and with a smile replied.

"Oneechan, l-looks like y-your prize w-was claimed.."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin! Hope you liked it. ^^<em>**

**_Third chapter may be written …. Sometime. :3_**


End file.
